


Dancing on Broken Glass

by BrooklynsHere_ohyiss



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Catherine Parr is a Good girlfriend, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynsHere_ohyiss/pseuds/BrooklynsHere_ohyiss
Summary: Anne isn't okay.But lucky for her she has a good girlfriend.





	Dancing on Broken Glass

Anne Boleyn, a grin spread across her face, bowed and waved to the audience. As she gave a final bow she blew a kiss to the audience and ran to her dressing room. With shaking hands she took off her choker. The scar on her neck ached and it made her want to cry or scream or curse to the sky.

She sat in her make-up seat, staring at herself. Her eyes were bloodshot. 

The door to her dressing room swung open and Cathy smiled when she saw her girlfriend. Cathy had already changed into a hoodie and jeans.

"Are you almost ready to go?" She asked, Anne nodded and began to gather her things. 

"Annie?" Cathy's voice became softer. 

"Y-yeah?" Anne cringed as her voice cracked. She didn't look up from packing her bag.

"Are you okay?" Cathy put a hand on Anne's shoulder. Anne flinched and Cathy quickly pulled her hand away.

"Fine." Anne's lips twisted into an extremely fake smile. Cathy sighed. 

"Anne, love, what's wrong." Cathy's brow furrowed in concern and it made Anne's heart hurt to see her girlfriend so concerned for her. 

"It hurts." Anne said, admitting those two words caused floodgates to open and Anne began to cry. Large tears of pain and fear fell down her face. Anne sank to her knees, her loud sobs drew in the concern of the other queens nearby. Kat and Jane stood in the door and watched Cathy desperately try to console her girlfriend. 

"Anne, what hurts? Are you injured?" Cathy forced herself to stay calm but her brain was going into a frenzy. She didn't understand and it was making her upset because she couldn't help her girlfriend. 

Anne gave an answer but it was indistinguishable from the sobs. 

"Shh... It's okay, Anne. I got you. It's gonna be okay. I love you, you're going to be fine." Cathy repeated again and again. Anne buried her face in Cathy's shoulder.

Physically and emotionally drained, Anne's sobs became silent, but not before drawing the attention of all the queens. Anne didn't notice them, all she knew was that Cathy's arms were around her as she whispered into her ear. 

"What hurts, darling?" Cathy asked again. Anne shuddered. 

"My scar. It hur- hurts all the damn time. I just want it to stop, Cathy. It hurts so b-bad. Sometimes I..." Anne broke into sobs. "It's like reliving it all over again." Cathy's heart broke. At a soft gasp behind her she turned to see Jane and Anna trembling. Catherine was leading Kat away. Kat was obviously shaken up but Cathy didn't know if it was because she related or if she was scared. 

"I'm so sorry, Anne. I didn't know. Anne, I love you so much." Cathy rocked Anne in her arms. 

"I want to go home. Can we go home." Anne whispered, her voice scratchy. She shook so badly that Cathy was afraid she'd pass out if she had to stand. 

"Of course, babe. Can you walk?" Anne shook her head. Cathy threw a helpless look to Anna and Jane. Anna sat beside Cathy. 

"Hey, Anne. I'm gonna pick you up. Is that okay?" Anna said gently. Anne nodded wordlessly. Anna gently scooped up the small girl. Anne let out a small whine. They walked past Jane, who wrapped Cathy in a hug. 

"You did great." She whispered. Cathy gave her a small smile.

"I want Cathy." Anne mumbles. Cathy holds Anne's hand.

By the time they got home Anne had fallen asleep and Cathy couldn't be more grateful. 

Cathy downed a whole mug of coffee and started toward Anne's room to check on her.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked, she was coming out of her room.

"Yeah. Are you?" Cathy stopped to look at Kat. 

Kat shifted from foot to foot. "I think so." 

"How's your scar?" Cathy asked gently. Kat looked vaguely uncomfortable it was slightly taboo to talk about the scars.

"It itches a lot. But it doesn't hurt." Kat said at last. Cathy nodded. 

"Good." She says. She retreats to Anne's room before she can make anything more awkward. 

Anne is awake and is sitting by her window, she doesn't look up but rather stares out the window. She had changed into pajamas. The light green cotton pjs made Anne look at least ten years younger. 

"Hey." Cathy says softly. Anne doesn't look at her. "I thought you were asleep." 

"I couldn't..." Anne's voice cracks and she clears her throat. "I couldn't fall back asleep." She rubs her neck slightly.

Cathy grabbed Anne's hand and rubbed her knuckles. Anne smiled ever so slightly at the contact. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked. Anne shrugged. Cathy suddenly had an idea. 

"Dance with me." She stands and offers her hand to Anne. 

"We don't have music." Anne protests, but she grabs Cathy's hand. Cathy starts sing and Anne falls in love all over again.

"I'm gonna dance on broken glass, on broken glass  
And I'm gonna make that ceiling crash, that ceiling crash  
So what? Still got knives in my back  
So what? So I'm tied to the tracks  
Yeah, I'm gonna dance on broken glass  
And here I go, here I go"

Cathy is laughing as she forgets the words and makes up random lyrics. Anne grins and for that moment any problems were gone, they weren't former queens, they were simply Anne and Cathy, two girls in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this is my first Six the Musical fanfic   
Its probably not that good but oh well ://  
The title and song Cathy sings is Broken Glass by Rachel Platten it's a BOP


End file.
